Life
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Shepard takes a break from his hunt for resources, inviting a few friends onto the Citadel. But even amongst friends he thinks about what he's lost and the responsibility he is faced with. Fortunately his friends bought plenty of booze :


Disclaimer: I dont own the Mass Effect franchise or its characters

This is technically the first Mass Effect fic I've done in the Mass Effect section, my other one is a Marvel crossover. But this one has no connection to that fic. i've been playing Mass Effect 3 lately, its been good so far but I havent quite reached the end (though I'm a little apprehensive cause of the stigma surrounding the possible endings). This isnt my Shepard, the one on my playthrough is a Colonist Sole Survivor Vanguard, this one is a Spacer War Hero Soldier.

Anyway I warn you know there are some fluffy scenes and some foul language and subtle sexual references and **spoilers for Mass Effect 3**. Other than that its set in mass Effect 3 during a point where Shepard can relax and enjoy a day out with his mates :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Life<span>

Months into the war, days of constant work and searching and finally Shepard could enjoy a respite on the Citadel again. Yet even at the heart of galactic civilisation, the young Commander still saw the suffering that the War with the Reapers had bought to the people of the galaxy. The refugee Camp was one thing, but even the docking bay was filled with people calling their relatives (or at least trying to) and lovers saying goodbye to one another. Shepard sighed as he climbed into the hover car he had rented, running a hand over his blonde hair and checking his recently shaved face. He had a beard when he left Earth, but he couldn't take the extra sweat build up inside the helmet he wore on missions. The Blood Dragon Armour was a reliable suit, but the helmet was tight enough to actually make Shepard sweat.

'Not that I need a helmet to make me sweat these days' Shepard thought.

Getting out of the Normandy was a relief, as well as getting out of his Alliance Uniform. He honestly preferred wearing his brown N-7 branded jacket over his Alliance overalls. But part of maintaining the morale of his troops was showing that he still had faith in the Alliance. Anderson was holding the line on Earth and Hackett reported great progress on the Crucible. But there were still prices being paid. Cerberus had decimated Grissom Academy, had destroyed the Mars research base, Harassed Alliance Special Forces and above all had dared to attack the Citadel.

Shepard thought back to Udina's attempt to revolt and if one had asked him he would honestly say that he had enjoyed shooting the treacherous councillor. There wasn't a lot for him to enjoy anymore. He already had to lay Thane and Mordin to rest.

'Damn Kai Leng,' Shepard thought, remembering how the Cerberus assassin had stabbed Thane.

He shook his head, driving those thoughts out of his mind. Setting up this meeting was about getting his mind away from all the work and responsibility he had to shoulder. A few of the people he hoped could join him weren't available, but the two that could were just as good. Shepard smiled as he walked into the Purgatory bar. Aria hadn't wasted anytime in making her presence and unique tastes known to the people of the Citadel. It was Afterlife all over again, but this time people were dancing and drinking for the sake of living, not because of the crappy lives they had on Omega.

Today was about living, and Shepard was going to make damn sure the Reapers wouldn't ruin that. It wasn't quite the ideal shore leave, but the company would be good.

"Shepard, over here!"

Shepard focused his attention on the table next to the bar. It would be their table for the day. Jacob got some free time from his security job with the Crucible and Garrus was eager to blow off steam. Shepard invited James, but the Lieutenant had declined, Cortez said he had his own plans and Joker preferred to stay on the ship with EDI. So the boys day out was reduced to just two of Shepard's team mates, Jacob Taylor the former Cerberus operative and Garrus Vakarian, Turian sniper and all out rebel.

"We've already got a tab going Shepard, your paying for the next round," Jacob said as Shepard took a seat.

"Beer for you and Dextro-based alcohol for Garrus right?" Shepard asked.

"I could write my order down if it would make you feel better," Garrus said.

Shepard shook his head as he walked up to the bar. The Turian bartender poured some of the green stuff that was "guaranteed to knock you on your ass". Shepard preferred good old-fashioned Earth based beer, but the substitute was good enough. Shepard bought a bottle of the stuff, and some Turian brandy for Garrus. Sitting back down at the table, Shepard poured the first few glasses.

"So how are Miss Cole and the other scientists?" Shepard asked Jacob.

"Brynn's been fine, between the Crucible and the pregnancy we've been real busy," Jacob said.

"Pregnancy? Doctor Cole is pregnant?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, we're together!"

"What about Kasumi? Wasn't she interested in you?" Shepard asked, hiding a grin.

"Yeah Kasumi flirted with me, in fact we've seen each other on the Crucible…she squeezed my ass when she was invisible," Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

Garrus and Shepard both laughed, the latter tilting his drink down his throat.

"But we got to talking and Kasumi respected my decision, she even offered to get me the name of a wedding planner," Again Jacob sheepishly rubbed his head.

And again Shepard and his Turian friend laughed.

"Anyway why are we talking about my love life, I met Chambers earlier, how have you two been doing?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean?" Shepard raised his eyes in confusion.

"I thought you two hooked up during the mission against the Collectors," Jacob said.

"No, what gave you that impression?" Shepard asked.

"Well you two spoke all the time and according to Lawson she walked out of her quarters once carrying one of those outfits the Asari dancers wear," Jacob explained.

"Well she wasn't giving me private dances, the most she did was feed my fish, she was nice enough to give them back too," Shepard said.

"So who hooked up with Kelly?"

Garrus coughed, drawing the two human's attention.

"She may have given me a private dance once," Garrus did his best not to grin.

Jacob and Shepard however both smiled as they shook their heads.

"More than one way to blow off steam, but with the Reapers around I think we need to focus on more important things," Garrus explained.

The three men both lowered their head slightly before they collectively finished their glasses. Shepard poured the next round and noticed the club getting more crowded. So many people had been helping with the reapers to the Citadel and it showed in their expressions. Half of the people at the bar were either alone or supported by a friend, still willing to drink despite their exhaustion and for those that were alone they probably drank for their sorrow. Others were on the dance floor, moving with reckless abandon; Shepard even spotted a few partners kissing.

"Life, that's what's most important, we need to live our lives as much as we can," Shepard said.

"Enjoy the little things," Jacob nodded.

"When you can," Garrus sighed.

"Say Garrus, did you ever eat that Turian chocolate?" Shepard asked.

"Nah, its in the mess hall fridge at the moment, haven't really found the time between calibrations," Garrus stated.

"Maybe when you've got some free time you should share some of it with Tali," Shepard grinned.

"Yeah, maybe that'll improve her mood, she's been awfully quiet to me ever since I mentioned Dr Michel's gift."

"I don't think she's jealous of the chocolate Garrus," Shepard chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"Still as bright as ever I see!"

The trio turned their heads to see a middle aged man walking towards the table. He was dressed in yellow armour and had an assortment of scars on his face.

"Zaeed Massanni, still killing for the highest bidder?" Jacob asked.

Jacob had always been bitter around Zaeed. It was more than just his hatred of mercenaries; Zaeed was just a generally unpleasant bastard. But Shepard didn't complain, even if he hadn't invited Zaeed it was still great to see an old team member.

"Nowadays I'm fighting for a goddamn heroic cause, Reapers have been hitting our squads left and right. Recently I've seen a special ops unit in action, a few humans, drell, Quarian's and the other council races. Some Krogan here and there, they've been like fucking battle tanks charging through those husks, I even heard a few rumours of Batarians and Geth waiting to join in," Zaeed explained, taking a seat next to Shepard.

"I don't know about Geth, we still haven't sorted out the situation with the Quarian's yet," Garrus said.

"There might be more Geth like Legion, its good to hope," Shepard said.

"Got that right Shepard…I've been to some of the places the Reapers have hit, hopes the only thing keeping people going. These N7's are probably the best Hope the galaxy has if you fail," Zaeed said.

"N7's?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard, a lot of people are calling the spec op squads N-7's. Its an unofficial name but its drawn a lot of new recruits to their cause," Jacob explained.

"Christ, are we here to talk about the war or are we going to get fuck off drunk?" Zaeed asked.

"Won't get drunk much on this crap I'll tell you," Garrus said.

"Really cause the bartender said that was the strongest Turian drink they had," Shepard said.

Garrus shook his head, getting off his chair and walking over to the bar.

"Oh great, he's gonna mix it up," Jacob shook his head.

"We're hardly going to get drunk on this piss anyway, I've got a pretty good source for some good old fashioned Earth Fosters if you fancy it," Zaeed grinned.

"It is getting a little crowded here," Shepard said.

"Then come on, lets change the scenery," Zaeed picked both Jacob and Shepard out of their chairs.

"Turian beer mixed with vodka and Braga fruit," Garrus smiled as he followed the group, carrying a freshly mixed bottle of a drink he intended to use to get drunk.

"So Garrus, whatever happened to remembering what you enjoy?" Shepard asked.

"Right now I don't give a damn about remembering, besides we've got a lot of secrets coming out of our mouths, its better to forget the morning after," Garrus explained.

"No arguments there," Jacob said.

Zaeed drove the group to a new drinking ground. It was at the bench just in front of the Asari Consort's old office. Shepard widened his eyes slightly as he saw Jack waiting. The Subject Zero of Cerberus's Teltin facility sat on a keg of beer, a grin plastered on her face.

"All right are you fuckers ready to get your asses handed to you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, whatever happened to watching your language?" Shepard asked.

"My students are away on their own little party, right now I'm partying with the big boys, which means big boy language…hold on a second…" Jack overlooked the presidium lake, gathering air into her lungs:

"FUCKING GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PILES OF SHIT WITH COCKING DICK SUCKING FUCKERS!" Jack screamed.

The men looked at her in confusion as she sighed in relief. Shepard palmed his face, his chuckle gradually turning into a full on laugh. Zaeed opened the kegs of Earth and Palaven beer, pouring out glasses that were bigger than regular pints. Jack turned on the music from a CD David Archer apparently made, classic rock music like Nickelback and Bon Jovi, some of Shepard's favourite bands as well as music made by Turian and Krogan bands. As they drank more and more, the group began forgetting about the troubles caused by the Reapers. They still mentioned their missions, but for a moment the Reapers were no longer a source of fear.

"Remember Harbinger's "Assuming direct control?" God that was fucking annoying," Jack sighed.

"You know there actually a time when I could predict when it was gonna happen, right when I'm about to shoot a Collector a final time I hear:"

"Assuming direct control!" The group finished Shepard's sentence for him.

"I pray to god we don't hear that statement again," Garrus said.

"Come on, it's a little hard to take your enemy seriously when they say stuff like, "This hurts you Shepard"," Jack said, slamming her hand into Shepard's back.

"Yeah, half of the time Harbinger sounded like he was coming onto me!"

"That doesn't sound half as bad as the mating request you got on Tuchanka," Zaeed said, causing Jacob to spit his drink out.

Jacob laughed while Shepard shot Zaeed a glare.

"Gotta say Jack, the new look suits you," Zaeed said.

"Thanks Zaeed but you're a little too old for me," Jack grinned.

"I'm only forty luv!"

"You should have said fifty, we'd be more convinced," Shepard laughed.

The "Collective" downed their drinks and moved onto another subject.

"Next time we face Kai Leng, I dare you to ask him how his legs are," Garrus said to Shepard.

"I was planning on asking him anyway, is it wrong of me to enjoy picturing Anderson kneecapping that bastard?" Shepard asked.

"Not at all, especially after what he did to Thane!"

Shepard suddenly grew silent as he looked at the floor. He remembered Thane's fight with Kai Leng, how the bastard had stabbed the Drell and ran away. Then there was Thane's comfortable approach to death. Throughout Shepard's career he had seen countless marines talk of their willingness to die on the battlefield. But during the Blitz so many of those soldiers panicked, afraid of the imminent death that would have faced them if not for him. And yet Thane and Mordin, in a sense they welcomed death with open arms. They and Grunt really were willing to die. Grunt was lucky to live and be praised a "bad ass". But where did that leave Thane and Mordin?

"He walks right out of the cave, drenched in blood and he asks, "anyone got anything to eat?""

Jacob, Zaeed and Jack laughed at Garrus's account of Grunt's charge against the indoctrinated Rachni. Shepard finished his drink and got off the steps he was sitting on.

"All right people, change of scenery time, Jack carry the beers, Jacob and Zaeed, carry Garrus!" Shepard ordered.

"Really Shepard, I'm not even tipsy yet," Garrus said, only to trip over his leg.

Shepard shook his head as the others laughed.

"So Shepard, what's going on with you and Diana Allers?" Garrus asked, being carried by Jacob and Zaeed.

"Miss Allers, she's a good journalist," Shepard said.

"I think scar face was talking about how good she is in bed," Jack said.

"We haven't slept together, our relationship is based on mutual trust and understanding, I give her Intel for her story and she gives the people some hope that we're making progress," Shepard stated.

"And we are making progress, every day you recover a resource we can use for the Crucible, or an addition to the fleet. When we get to Earth we'll be kicking ass," Garrus said.

"But I wonder…what more will we have to sacrifice, what choices will I have to make? What will we lose because of those choices? I wonder and dread the future," Shepard explained.

Jack stopped, dropping the kegs of beer and walking to Shepard's side. She slammed her fist into his cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"That's enough of that, you're the one that suggested blowing off steam to forget about the Reapers in the first place. You think you're the only one that's got it tough, today my squad received news that we'd be transferred to support an N7 team evacuating a Salarian colony attacked by the Reapers. So far we've gone up against Husks and Canniballs. We've received reports from the STG survivors that there are Brutes decimating their defences, dragging off groups of Salarian women and children. When we get there I've got no doubt that only a quarter of the colony will remain, its going to be the first time my guys have seen real combat and bloodshed, Cerberus troopers is one thing but civilians? My kids are going to get distracted by the dead, which means I'll have to put all of my Biotic power into supporting them, protecting them and if one of them dies I've got to tell a parent that their little boy and girl wont be coming home."

Jack picked Shepard up off the floor, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"So just so you know Shepard, you're not alone in your responsibility," Before her voice was fierce, devoid of sympathy, now she spoke with understanding.

"Thanks guys, sorry I got a little down," Shepard said, turning to the others.

"You're the saviour of the god damn galaxy Shepard, your entitled to a little conflict, just get your foot out of your ass for when it counts," Zaeed said.

Shepard chuckled slightly before he led the group on. Unbeknownst to the group however, they were being followed by two figures clad in hoods.

"Data not yet retrieved," One said in a slight British accent.

"Continuing to monitor," said the other.

The next stop for the team was Udina's old office during the Saren days. Their fun mainly consisted of smashing up the bits of furniture that had long been abandoned. Jack slammed her fist into the ground, generating a shockwave that threw several bits of furniture upwards. Garrus was sober enough to shoot the furniture with his Viper rifle.

"Scratch three chairs, see if you can top that Zaeed," Garrus said.

"In my sleep Vakarian," Zaeed growled.

"This was the spot, Anderson told me this was where Udina laid when he knocked him out, that would have been a site to see," Shepard sighed.

"All the people you've hit Loco and there's one man you regret not being able to punch eh?"

James Vega smiled as he walked into the old office. A sensual grin crossed Jack's face while Shepard rolled his eyes.

"You still got some of that beer left?" Vega asked.

"You got a glass muscles?" Jack asked.

"Next best thing foul mouth!" Vega grinned, holding out his helmet.

Several minutes and many drinks later, the group moved onto another zone. They went to the poker table set up at the refugee camp. The Batarian's that usually sat at the table were gone and Vega had set drinks instead of cards down.

"So tell me Vega, have you always been a meat head?" Shepard asked.

"My old CO was much more a fitness buff than me, always sprinting in the morning and drinking those disgusting egg shakes…didn't help him much though, you need a little muscle!" Vega explained.

"Come on, you must have had a gut when you were younger, hey Jacob show them that picture of when you were sixteen," Shepard said.

Jacob activated his Omni-tool, bringing up an image of a pimpled kid that barely fit into his shirt, and he didn't have muscle.

"You have triple chins?" Zaeed asked.

"Yep, but now look at me!" Jacob proudly lifted up his shirt, revealing a six-pack.

"Wow, not bad, but not as good as this," James lifted up his own shirt, revealing the results of his dedication.

"Careful boys, Garrus keeps pouring me more drinks, that fuels my sex drive," Jack chuckled as James and Jacob widened their eyes.

"Your too late for Jacob, he's already got a woman pregnant with his child," Garrus said.

"Jacob Taylor settling down, guess you finally figured out who you are," Jack said.

Shepard snorted while Jacob scratched his chin in confusion.

"Times like this it makes you appreciate the things that are really important, family, not just your blood family but the family that's right in front of you. Another 8 months and I'll be a dad, a better one than mine was," Jacob explained.

Shepard patted Jacob's back. They had long abandoned the camp and now walked across the Commons. The lights had faded to simulate night and most of the streets were deserted.

"Your right Jacob, times like this do make you think about family, and I've realised something…you people are my family," Shepard said, causing the others to stop. "Not just you, but Grunt, Wrex, Kasumi, Legion and Miranda and Samara. Everyone on the ship, EDI, Joker and Chakwas, even Adams and the other two. Liara and Tali, Christ even Javik, you've all been there for me when I needed it most, some of you are still there. Each of us in his own way fights against the Reapers, for the good of the galaxy. Even if we're apart we all do our part. I thank those that join me, and those that are where they need to be."

As Shepard spoke, Tali and Liara both walked to the group, both smiling as Shepard stumbled slightly towards the beer keg,

"I know this day was about living our lives, but I want us to honour those that aren't here with us. There's a whole wall of names I'd want to read out, but there are two names that stand out for me," Shepard said as he poured out a glass. "Right now, I'm drinking this beer to Thane Krios and Mordin Solus, Thane who overcame the constraints of his disease to help me save the Salarian Councillor, Mordin who willingly faced death to give an entire race renewed hope. Wrex said that the Krogan will think of the name Shepard as the term "hero", but I say that title should go to Mordin. As for Thane, let his gods welcome him into the ocean of the Drell afterlife, let them accept him as a loyal companion as he was to me." Shepard raised his glass, an action those that had drinks mimicked.

"To the heroes who died doing their part, and to the heroes that will die doing their part!"

Shepard knocked back his drink and sighed with a sense of relief. He would remember Mordin and Thane until the end, as he would remember all those that would die fighting the Reapers.

'First thing I do when I get back, is memorise all the names on that damn memorial board…but first I need to sober up,' Shepard thought.

Suddenly, Shepard's Omni-tool began to bleep. Without hesitation Shepard answered the call and the holographic image of a female Alliance captain appeared. Shepard dropped his jaw as the woman glared at him.

"Tiberius Shepard, finally you answer your damn communicator, I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. You don't let me visit you in prison and you're never around long enough for me to find you, are you trying to avoid your family?" The Woman, Hannah Shepard asked.

"Who is that?" Tali asked.

"Shepard's mother, they haven't spoke for some time," Liara said, then raised her eyes in confusion as she and Tali looked at each other.

"Wait a minute…" Tali muttered.

"TIBERIUS!" The others yelled.

"That's your first name Loco?" James asked.

"Now I really have to talk Brynn out of her name ideas," Jacob sighed.

Garrus, Jack and Zaeed however merely laughed as Commander Tiberius Shepard, first human Spectre and saviour of the galaxy was intimidated by his mother.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a camera drone returned to its hooded masters. The two women lifted up their hoods, smiling at their work.<p>

"Mission accomplished," Diana Allers said.

"Either Shepard would have blurted out his name when he was drunk or his mother would have called him," Samantha Traynor explained.

"Nice work on getting Hannah Shepard's number!"

"The plan still wouldn't have worked if not for you finding out where Shepard would be, plus the camera angles."

"Still you getting Hannah Shepard was what got us what we needed, now I can get started on writing Shepard's revealing lifes story, after we've had our shore leave," Diana smiled.

"I know this great Asari restaurant!" Traynor said.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

><p><span>The day after<span>

Shepard groaned, sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. He barely heard the door slide open behind him. But he was sober enough to recognise the feel of the arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Ash," He said.

"Skipper," Ashley said, planting a kiss on her CO's cheek.

"How are your mother and sisters?" Shepard asked.

"They're great, though mom wants to meet you, I told her our time off was up to you and our mission loud," Ashley explained.

"Thanks, I doubt I could visit anyone's parents today," Shepard groaned.

Ashley rubbed Shepard's shoulders, leaning into his back.

"So…Tiberius huh?" Ashley grinned.

Shepard swung his chair around, setting Ashley on his knee and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's a family name, Tiberius Shepard the Third, I hated the tradition," Shepard smiled.

"Then if we ever have kids I hope you wont mind me breaking the tradition," Ashley grinned as she kissed Shepard.

"Hmmm, I certainly wouldn't mind that, having a future with you, I hope you don't mind but I already thought of a boys name…Thane!"

"Sounds great," Ashley said as she kissed Shepard again.

As Shepard kissed the woman he loved he began to realise that this was the life he lived, the life he had to defend. Friends that were willing to die and the prospect of a future. If he didn't fight, no one would have children anymore. He was sure Thane would be honour wherever he was, and Mordin would probably agree, listing hundreds of reason why naming a human child Mordin was a bad idea. Shepard and Ashley separated their lips, both smiling at one another.

"Words gotten around fast then, I guess my secret is out," Shepard sighed.

"You can thank Allers for that," Ashley chuckled.

"Wait…Allers," Shepard widened his eyes as he turned to his console.

He opened a message Traynor had sent him, a pasted article from the company Diana worked for. Shepard's eyebrows twitched as he read the words of the article.

"_Fear not the Reapers but Shepard's mother!"_

"ALLLEEERRS!"

The End

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot, they're not usually my thing but lately I've been trying to write a few Mass Effect one shots, or at least planning them. This one was all about how I'd like to think a Paragon Shepard's relationship with hisher crew can be. I might do other fics about this Shepard or others in the future, like a follow up to this with Jack going on that mission she mentioned or a prequel with Zaeed leading an N7 squad or perhaps character reflections of the final moments some squad members spend alive.

Anyway tell us what you thought of the fic, I usually do action so a general fanfiction was something new, plus I'd like to get into writing Mass Effect fics.


End file.
